


Kara Starbuck Thrace/Zak Adama

by nebulein



Series: First Kisses ficlets [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Dates, First Kiss, shy Zak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-22
Updated: 2006-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak doesn't like to admit it, but he's a rather shy guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kara Starbuck Thrace/Zak Adama

**Author's Note:**

> Some months ago there was a meme going around: _Give me two characters from a fandom (or from different fandoms, because crossovers are awesome) I know of and I will tell you how their first kiss was._  
>  This is what came out of that.
> 
> Written for kayim.

Zak doesn't like to admit it, but he's a rather shy guy. Especially around girls he always feels awkward. So it doesn't really surprise anyone that it takes him four months to grow some balls before he asks Starbuck out on a date. Of course he's stammering, his tongue tripping over easy words like 'you' and 'dinner', and there's a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

Zak's sure he'll die out of embarrassment any minute. It's almost painful and Zak wishes secretly death would just hurry up already. Unlike his brother, he's never had the gift to simply be able to say "now" and have the women lying at his feet. Instead he was cursed to live through the pains of insecurity, feeling like a klutz whenever a woman paid him attention.

When Starbuck chuckles and accepts his invitation, he's sure he was dreaming for a moment there because it can't be true.  
"What?"  
"I said yes, doofus. I'll go with you on a date."  
Starbuck smiles and Zak is pretty sure she's laughing at him, but right now he doesn't care, nothing matters anymore, because SHE. SAID. YES. He practically floats out of the room on his way out.

***

Their date is in a quiet restaurant with a candle on the table and the rose he brought Starbuck sits in a glass of water the waiter was courteous enough to supply. She's wearing a blue top that shows just enough décolleté to be sexy without being indecent and Zak does his best to keep from staring.

When he says goodbye to her in front of her apartment complex, he musters up just enough courage to lightly peck her on the cheek. She doesn't say anything and so he quickly wishes her a goodnight and leaves before she can she him blushing again.

***

It's three dates later and they haven't done more than the goodnight kiss each time and holding hands on a walk through Caprica's main park.

It's a warm summer evening as they walk up to Kara's apartment. She turns around to him as they reach the front door, taking his hand in hers.  
"I had a wonderful evening, Zak," she says and her smile is sweeter than candy. "But next time, how about we go paintball shooting?"  
She grins mischievously at him and Zak has to laugh despite himself.  
"So there'll be a next time?"  
"If you're not afraid of a little action."  
"Don't laugh yet. I'm gonna whip your ass!"  
"Oh, we'll see which ass will get whipped."  
She cocks an eyebrow at him and they both laugh. Zak leans closer to kiss her on the cheek again, but Kara turns her head just in time and instead of her cheek his lips graze hers.

He's about to draw back, surprised and a little panicked, but she cups his head in her hand and pulls him closer, kissing him for real. It's sweet and exciting and heaven. Zak can feel his heart pounding in his chest and his stomach is doing a somersault. Kara ends the kiss and looks him in the eye.  
"I'll see ya in class, boy."  
She slaps his ass smartly and pushes the door open, disappearing inside her building. He looks after her and for a moment he imagines he can still hear her laughter.  
"See ya, Kara," he whispers.

He might not be a gigolo like Apollo, but he's pretty sure he's just made a great catch.


End file.
